


Love the Way You Lie

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot based on the Eminem/Rhianna song called "Love the Way You Lie." I could see a Draco and Harry relationship based on this song...so here it is. PLEASE READ WARNINGS. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Not DH Epilogue compliant.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Lksnarry1

Hermione knocked on the door to Harry and Draco's house. Before she could do anything the door opened. Just barely. It was like it hadn't been closed. Hermione pulled her wand out of coat pocket and readied it. Something wasn't right. Harry almost always kept the door locked. Hermione crept into the house slowly.

What she found in the living room was not what she was expecting...sort of. The living room was a wreck. Everything had been broken. Every personal picture frame was on the floor with the glass broken. The decorations were in pieces. Every large portrait of important wizards was lying on the floor. No one was in them. The occupants obviously scared to come back into the frame. Everything was broken, even the man sitting on the couch. The couch was missing cushions and even parts of itself.

The man didn't notice. He didn't notice anything, even Hermione. Hermione rushed to his side and grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and pressed it to the small cut on his forehead. There was a trail of blood down the side of his face but he didn't seem to notice. He was staring at his hands. He was also whispering something.

“Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.” His voice cracked and he stopped. Hermione's heart nearly broke. She wasn't sure where the other one was. She didn't want to leave him by himself though. 

Hermione cast the Patronus Charm and sent it to get Ron and have him hurry. Hermione looked into his gray eyes and nearly cried. There was no recognition in them.

“Oh, Draco. What happened here?”

“Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie.” 

Before Hermione could ask him what he meant Ron entered the house. His wand was up at the ready and he looked shocked at the destruction.

“Where's Harry?” Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. “I'll look around. You're right. He looks horrid. I wouldn't have left him either.”

“Who did you tell?” Hermione asked.

“No one. No reason to raise alarms without a cause.”  
Ron returned to the living room half an hour later. “I've found nothing. There is nothing amiss in the rest of the house. Kreacher said that they were yelling at each other and then Harry left and Draco did all of this himself. Kreacher is just waiting for Draco to pass out and then he will clean up. I think that things are not nice here at all. How about I go find Harry and you deal with Draco here?”

“Yeah, sure,” Hermione said. She looked at Draco and cast a quick sleeping spell. Draco was drained. He used his magic to do all the damage to the living room. He had to expend a great deal of magic to do that kind of damage. She didn't see his wand so it had to be done without his wand and that was extraordinary. Hermione used spells to get Draco up to the bedroom. When she made it back down to the living room, Kreacher already had most of the room put back into order. “Would you like some help?”

“Kreacher needs help fixing some of the objects that Master Harry had charmed. It is too much magic,” Kreacher stated simply. He pointed to a pile of things. It was a small pile. Hermione fixed them with no problem. Kreacher showed her where each of the items belonged and she helped him place things. Kreacher wandered off to start dinner and Hermione curled up on the couch with a book. It had been over an hour, Ron must be having trouble finding Harry. 

xXxXxXx

Ron had given up. Harry was at none of his regular places to go. Ron slumped down and just looked up at the sky. Hogsmeade was quiet this time of year. School was in session and it wasn't anywhere near time for a visit from the students. It was just the locals. 

“Been here long?” a voice asked from above Ron. Ron opened his eyes eyes and looked directly straight into Harry's. 

“Bloody hell, I've been looking for you all over mate. Where have you been?”

“At the Quidditch pitch thinking. I saw you running around and figured you were looking for me. Draco got worried?” Harry asked with a barely disguised sneer. Ron didn't answer for a few minutes.

“No, Hermione went to your house. The door was open. When she went inside the living room as in shambles. She sent a Patronus to me. I searched all over for you and then found Kreacher. He told me about your fight. Harry, what happened?”

“I think we should go to the pub to talk about this,” Harry said and turned around to head inside the Hog's Head. Harry didn't start talking again until they started on their second drinks. “I love him so much and things have been so nice. I think he was scared to rock the boat in the beginning. Scared that if he acted like himself, I would leave him.”

“What happened?”

“My secretary at the office came onto me. You know me, I don't see that coming. I'd been nice to her, like I am to everyone. They work for me, I should respect them. I was working on paper work when she came into the room. She had dressed rather comely that day. All the single guys were watching him. Seems that she didn't know about Draco and me. She sat herself down in my lap and started to grind. I was in the process of removing her when Draco opened the door. She blushed so bad and jumped off my lap. The second she shut the door, I cast Silencio on it and he started yelling and calling me all sorts of names. After about thirty minutes of being a drama queen, he calmed down. I showed him my memory and he asked forgiveness. 

“Everything was good again for a while. I had her reassigned to a different person. I got a nice lesbian as a secretary. She loved working for me. She knew I was gay. It was perfect for her. Couldn't accuse her of sleeping with me to get a better job. About seven months later, some blokes from work and I went out for a drink. I sent a Patronus to Draco and told him, even asked him to join us. We got into a pool game with a group of girls. Draco arrived and saw me talking to a girl. I didn't think anything of it. He didn't act any different that night, he was himself. Then we got home. He laid into me the second we stepped out of the fire. I was a little drunk. He was stone cold sober. I don't remember much of the fight. He was yelling. I think I was trying to get into his pants. I kissed him and he shoved me away from him. I got my balance and looked up in time to see something fly at me. It caught me on the side of the head and I blacked out. I woke up the next morning. Draco was cuddled up beside me in the bed. He was in the same clothes. My head had been taken care of. 

“He was so sorry. He was so great for a long time after that. Then it started again. Little things set him off. Sometimes I was able to calm him down...it made for some great sex. Other times it was just a fight. Sometimes he throws things. He's never outright hit me with his fists but he's hit me with plenty of things. I don't know what to do. Tonight, I was helping a new Auror with a few spells. She's a week out of Auror training and just needs to find her confidence. She's in awe of me like all others have been. She gave me a kiss as thanks for showing her how to cast a few spells better. Draco was so livid the girl is scared of him now. He blew up right there in the Ministry. I was barely able to get him home.”

“Harry, why did you come to us?” Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged. He looked down into his Fire Whiskey and took another drink. Before Ron could ask another question, Harry tossed back the whole thing. He looked at the bar and shook his glass. Seconds later another double showed up on the table. Harry tossed back that one as well. Ron looked at the bar and made a cutting motion with his hand. The bartender on duty nodded. Ron wasn't sure where Aberforth was but the man had been taking some days off lately. 

“Ron, I just don't know what to do. I really do love him but...he trusts me. I know that he does, I just think that he is afraid of me leaving him. He... I don't know. I just know that I can't take it anymore.”

“Hermione will stay with him the night, why don't you stay with me at my house. We can look at this again in the morning.”

xXxXxXx

Months passed and nothing got better for Harry. More nights were spent apart than together. Harry tried so hard to patch things up but in the end, as much as he loved Draco it just wasn't going to work. Harry wrote out a long letter to Draco and left it on the bed. Harry packed all his things and left. He didn't want to fight again. The night before had been a wonderful night and Harry wanted to remember that for the rest of his life. He took a two month leave of absence from work and went around the world. He didn't collect any of his mail, he just left it at a post office and was going to collect it when he came back. No one knew how to get a hold of him or they would have told him.

Harry's first stop when he arrived back at London was the Ministry. He wanted to let them know that he would be back to work in three days. When he entered the Ministry it got quiet. He was used to the reaction but this time no one would look him in the eye. Harry looked around he didn't see anyone that he knew. He went to the lifts and punched the button for Arthur Weasley's floor. He stepped off the lift and there he was.

“Harry, I think that we should talk,” Arthur said pointing to his office. Harry nodded and followed him inside. “We tried to get a hold of you. Hermione looked for you for weeks. Then it happened and she has searched for you since then.”

“Arthur, stop beating around the bush.”

“Draco didn't take you leaving well. He stopped doing everything. He took no visitors. Kreacher gave us reports. Then Kreacher told us that Draco had passed during the night. He wasn't killed and didn't take anything. Madame Pomfrey thinks that he died of a broken heart.” Arthur paused in his speaking to let the words sink in. Harry hung his head. His heart broke. Draco had left him. Harry knew that he had left first but Harry had come back. There was no coming back for Draco. Draco was gone from the world forever. “Harry, he left you everything.”

“Where's he buried?” 

“With the rest of the Potter's in Godric's Hollow.”

Harry nodded and stood up. He didn't hear any more of what was said. He opened the door and left. He got outside and Apparated to Godric's Hollow. He found the grave easily. Harry sat down and looked at it.

“You didn't have to do this. I wasn't going to leave you forever. I just needed a break. I told you this, Draco. I didn't want to live in a world without you. Now I have to. You left me no choice. That wasn't fair. You took the easy way out. I'll show you, Draco. I'll live for you but I won't die for you. When I am too old to live anymore will I join you. That's what I am making you see. I will live a happy life without you. I'll show you the life we could have had together. You have to live without me up there with you.”

Harry looked at the grave one more time. He traced his fingers over the grave and stood up. He wasn't going to come back and visit. As he walked away he thought about the words that were chosen for his gravestone. 

He took himself away from love too soon.  
The End


End file.
